Wandering around
by Remiel1437
Summary: Hachikuji get lost every time. It became a routine apparently. This is a story about Hachikuji and people she met while she is wandering around.
"It's getting a little bit hot. Well, it's summer after all." The little girl's thought lingers inside her head.

Wandering around like nobody's business, she walks through the crowd. Her hair tied neatly in a twintail style and she is wearing a white blouse with a blue skirt below.

"To be precise, it's actually my school uniform when I was alive. I really like it and ghosts don't need to change their clothes luckily." She mumbles to herself.

The young lady carries a pink large bag that suits her shoe color pretty well. Maybe, large is not a right term for her backpack. It's massive. Judging by the way she walks, she definitely has a hard time to

"It's not heavy you know. Inside of it are plushies. You know there is a saying to not judge people by appearance right?"

Hey, don't cut me off. Besides, I'm the narator here. You shouldn't be able to hear my voice!

"Well. It cannot be helped, right? I'm really bored. Walking alone is a really hard thing to do you know."

Can you pretend that you cannot hear me from now on? For the sake of the story and everything?

"As long as you don't say something weird, okay?"

I can't promise. I'm a narator here, not the script writer. My job is only to read the script.

"Fine. Just continue."

Thank you very much. Now where was I just then? Oh, right.

This is Hachikuji Mayoi. She died several years ago when she was eleven years old. However, due to some paranormal activity that swirled around her death, her ghost became what people called "lost cow". It's an oddity that makes people lost and wander around as long as the lost cow attaches to them

"But I'm not a bad spirit, okay? I can only be seen by people who don't want to go home. I just walk them in my boredom." Hachikuji raises her hands up while making a muscle flexing gesture. Hey, no interruption.

"I don't want to cause misunderstanding. It's really harsh if they think that I am an evil spirit."

Can we continue now?

"The stage is yours."

Hachikuji herself is in for a cruel fate. She has to wander everyday to search for a way back to the underworld. She will get lost in eternity if nobody show how to get there and as this afternoon goes, it's just another day to spend wandering around.

"What a boring day." Hachikuji sighs as she kicks the ground in front of her.

A bench in the park is very tempting in the weather like this. Hachikuji takes the chance to sit down and think. It's not that she likes to make people lost their track but she always happy everytime somebody can see her. It's way to lonely to die like this. Even in afterlife, such life is quite unbearable.

Hachikuji drops her guard down as she lost in her mind. Suddenly a pair of arms catch her body from behind. The first hand gropes her breast and the other travels every inch of her body. Hachikuji wants to scream but she petrified in fear. She tries to struggle as hard as she can but it's to no avail. Those arms are big and strong, her strength is none to this being that is molesting her. In tears Hachikuji open her mouth and does one thing that she does the best. She bites those arms. As she rams her teeth, the grip got weaker. Hachikuji quickly jumps out of the hell device and barks as loud as she can to that thing in the struggle to intimidate it. On all four, she opens her mouth and shows her teeth, threat the attacker. Her twintails stand straight in the air.

"Hachikuji, it's me, it's me! Calm down!" A familiar voice heard, makes Hachikuji calmer and her vision clearer.

As she finally able to recognize the teenager in front of her, she drops her stance and stands up calmly.

"Oh, it's Sekuhararagi isn't it?" Hachikuji looks at the man in disgust.

"I'm pretty much a criminal if you say it like that you know. It's Araragi." Sweat falls from the man's forehead.

"Sorry, I bit my tounge." Hachikuji reasons with a pout.

Araragi sits besides the little girl. The black haired lad does not say anything and it's all silence for a few minutes before Hachikuji finally pull her voice.

"You know, we should change the way we greet each other. Don't you think?"

"Well, I don't see anything wrong about that." Araragi's antena wiggles.

"What? How can you say that? You see nothing wrong when a lolicon molests a loli everything he sees her?" Hachikuji is on her feet, her voice is rising.

"I'm not a lolicon. Cut it out." Araragi put her palm on his forehead.

"So,what is the problem?"

"I don't know. I think it's because I cannot do this to anybody else."

"You have two sisters." Hachikuji pushes Araragi further.

"We're blood related." Araragi sighs.

"So, will you molest them if you have no blood relation?"

"Of couse I will grab Kar..." Araragi stops as Hachikuji looks annoyed.

"I won't of course. I'm a gentleman after all." Araragi gave his best pose and sweep his hair.

"Mr. Narator, can we move on? Please get rid of this disgusting animal in front of me?"

You cannot, you have to talk to him first. That is all this chapter about.

"Not in the mood."

Please, pretty please? Readers will be mad if you don't talk to him. This chapter will be meaningless and just filled with joke of a ghost breaking the fourth wall.

"Fine." Hachikuji let out a large sigh before she faces Araragi once more.

"Who are you talking to?" Araragi confuses as she saw Hachikuji talks to thin air.

"My ghost friend." Hachikuji mutters.

"Well, that explains everything."

"Araragi, is love a bad thing? I mean you said that you love your sister in that kind of way. It's bad right? You cannot even get together just because of blood relation." Hachikuji looks at Araragi straight in the eyes.

"Well, love is not bad. In fact it's as sweet as the sweetest apple and stronger than Hitagi." Araragi performs an absurd pose with his left hand up and the other hand covers his face that is facing the sky.

"Well, literally love makes everything worse." Hachikuji point her fingers at Araragi.

"Well, try me. Instead, how about a match? If I win, I can have your panties."

"What? What kind of a lolicon request if that! What if I win?" Hachikuji's twintails stand as the words spoken.

"You will be rewarded by an obligation to give your panties to me!" Araragi kneels and put his hands up on the air as if he wants to give Hachikuji something grand.

"Narator?"

Just pretend that you tricked by him and play the game.

"I don't want to even speak a word to this pervert."

We have duration! Please. If you win I will buy you ice cream.

"Three scopes of them!" Hachikuji raises three of her fingers up.

Yes, whatever you want! Just tell him the joke and we're done here.

"Araragi, love makes everything worse you know. Just try it. Mention a negative act." Hachikuji speaks to Araragi once more.

"Okay. I'll prove that you are wrong, brat. Let's see... Rob a bank!" Araragi shouts.

"Rob a bank for love." Hachikuji winks as she speaks.

"Wow, it seems like the guy robs the bank for the sake of love. It even seems like he is being used by his lover. What if he deceived by the woman? It's the worst!" Thoughts penetrate Araragi's head but he not yet claim his defeat.

"Lying!" He shouts once more.

"Lying for love." Hachikuji nudges her glasses, makes her eyes invisible as the lens covered by sunlight.

"Lying for love seems like he does everything for his lover. Who is the victim? Who has he sacrificed for that lie? Is it his family? His friends? Who?"

Araragi's sweat stream furiously. What is this? How can love be so wicked?

"I haven't lose just yet. Think, think harder." The man completely lost his cool. His eyes stares so hard as it wants to pop out. His hair now messy because he scrambles it with both of his hand. A word impaled Araragi's mind.

"To love!" Araragi shouts. His smirks as it is his sure victory.

"You cannot use double verbs or double adjectives for that. IT'S MY WIN!" Araragi screams inside his head.

"Huhuhu." A small laugh can be heard from Hachikuji. The small laugh quicly turned into a big one. "Hahahahaha."

"Is she out of her mind because of her lost? What happened?" Araragi is still on guard.

"You just dug your own grave Mr. Araragi." Hachikuji fixes her glasses once more.

"You just addressed love as your choice. You make it an example as a negative output. YOU JUST ADMITTED THAT LOVE IS ACTUALLY A BAD THING." Hachikuji points her index finger straight to Araragi.

"NOOOOOOOOO." Araragi shouts with all his might. It feels like an arrow strucks inside his ribs. He drops to all four. This is a certain defeat.

"If you excuse me, I have things to do rather then talking to trash like you. If you please." Hachikuji lifts her bag and change her pair into sunglasses.

"No you can't. NO, JUST FINISH ME, KILL ME ALREADY!" Araragi screams as his hand grasps thin air, tries to grab Hachikuji's silhouette that slowly disappears in daylight.


End file.
